


Comfort in a Storm

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode Fix it/Continuation from tonights Ep (14/01/2020)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Comfort in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think i've cried as much as I did tonight since THAT episode before christmas, All I wanted was for Callum to go back.. as that didn't happen I've written it myself...
> 
> I'm @totallyradioactive15 over on Tumblr if anyone fancied a chat?

Callum felt cold, he willed his body to keep moving, he couldn't stop, if he stopped he would think and he didnt want to think about anything.

He reached for the door handle and stopped. He pulled his hand back sharply as if he had received an eletric shock. He looked up at the celling willing his tears not to fall, he stumbled backwards and leant on the counter, breathing in and out heavily. 

He looked down to the floor, and prayed for his legs to start moving again. His brain was telling him to get out of there but his heart was telling him something different. 

He'd expected something bad, but nothing like this, it literally broke him to watch and hear Ben confess to him. It broke him even more when he heard Ben crying in the living room. 

'What the fuck am I doing' He said to himself as more of his own tears rolled down his cheek. He confidently walked back to the living room. He saw Ben sitting on the edge of the sofa, his fingers in his mouth, choking on his sobs as he rocked backwards and forward.  
Callum walked over to Ben, standing behind him.

'Come here' He said, his voice cutting through the sounds of his sobbings getting Ben's attention. 

Ben shuffled himself around on the end of the sofa and looked up at Callum. More tears flooded his eyes as he felt his body shiver. 

'Come here' Callum said again this time his voice was softer, he leant down to capture Ben's shaking hands in his, pulling his body up and into his arms. 

The moment Ben's body found his own he felt the younger man fall into him much like he had done to Ben many moons ago, Callum wrapped one of his arms tightly around Ben's waist and the other found the back of his head, softly carding his fingers throught Ben's hair, trying to calm him down. 

He felt the vibrations of Ben's sobs against his heart and the wetness of his tears dampening his shirt.  
'Its okay... Its okay... I've got you' Callum whispered rubbing soothing circles into Ben's waist. This caused Ben to cry harder and bury his head in deeper.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, Callum holding Ben, Ben breaking in his arms.  
He tried his best to comfort the smaller man in his arms, rubbing his hand up and down his back, playing with his hair, whispering praise. How strong Ben was, how proud he was of the man for telling him and for keeping it together for so long, that he knew it would all be okay in the end.  
Although he couldn't promise that last one he needed Ben to see he would be there for him no matter what. He wasn't sure he could ever get to grips with what Ben had admitted he had done but he knew Ben well enough to know there was more to the story.  
But at the end of the day he loved this beautiful man in his arms and he was hurting bad, therefore like Ben had been there for him he needed to be there for Ben.

'I Love you... I'll aways love you' Callum whispered, this admisson caused Ben to pull his head away from Callum's chest so he could look into his eyes. 

'Me too' He whsipered so quietly he was suprised that Callum had heard him.  
Callum pressed a soft kiss to Ben's forehead before pulling him back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline, locations or characters, all rights go to BBC & Eastenders.


End file.
